planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
Warpgate
Return to PlanetSide 2 - The World The Warpgate is the single most important base an empire controls on any continent, for it remains a spawn location until the continent is locked. Warpgates are impossible to capture, but may be pushed to, and surrounded. It acts as an initial staging area and foothold, as well as a hub to other continents. Players can find everything they need here to start a push inland. The Warpgates have constant access to empire specific battle tanks, regardless of lattice links to a Tech Plant, unlike other vehicle spawn terminals. So join a squad, organize a push, or just meet some new friends and begin your trek inland. Travel between Warpgates on other continents can be accomplished here via terminals with the globe icon. Enemies cannot enter the Warpgate - any hostile forces attempting to approach it will be obliterated automatically, and the shield dome completely blocks enemy weapons fire. You are also not susceptible to friendly fire. These features make the Warpgate an ideal position to regroup and counter-attack, as any force can be safely assembled. Layout The main spawn room houses several infantry terminals, and a few world terminals. Players spawn in one of the spawn tubes in this room. In front of the group of 3 spawn tubes is a doorway leading to a roofed outdoor deck, housing several land vehicle spawn terminals, several aerospace terminals, and a few Galaxy spawn terminals. Unlike other bases on Auraxis, the vehicle spawn terminals here will always have access to every vehicle available to your faction. Outside of the spawn room, there will be mostly open areas. Facing the center of the continent will be air vehicle resupply pads, and roads leading toward the closest bases. On the roads will be land vehicle resupply towers. The defining structure of a Warpgate, the three curved shield projectors, are here as well, and protect the faction who owns the Warpgate from enemy arms fire with the shield. The shield prevents vehicles, land and air, as well as infantry from entering, should it be an enemy. There are anti-air and anti-vehicle turrets available, should an enemy push to the borders of the Warpgate. They are accessible via teleporters in the spawn room, and will help in removing the enemy from the borders of the Warpgate. Basic Strategy The Warpgate is the main spawn location for each continent. It contains everything players need to get started. It is generally good for players to visit an equipment terminal to choose their initial loadout for the trek inland. The Light Assault or Heavy Assault are reasonable choices for attacking the initial location. If your empire is already established on the continent, you can join the fight anyway you please. The Warpgate is typically very busy, with squads, platoons, and outfits preparing to attack or defend a location. It is [sic] worthwhile joining a squad while in the Warpgate, as to know where, and what type or reinforcement is needed. PlanetSide 2 is a very team oriented game making vital to work together or your Empire will not progress. Players that enjoy being a "lone wolf" can choose a class, such as an Infiltrator, and look for a busy location to remain hidden and pick-off easy targets. This allows them to work to their strengths while still being an asset to the team. Vehicle Strategy There are quite a few vehicle terminals scattered around the Warpgate, but, that does not necessarily mean it is a good idea to spawn one right away. Players should always check the map to determine whether or not to spawn a vehicle here or use the instant action options that are available to get closer to the fight before doing so. Players can spawn an aircraft here, as well. In general, spawning a vehicle is not ideal unless there is a push toward a base nearby, or organized. If there is a fight near the Warpgate, spawn a Flash or Lightning. These are vehicles players can use to get to the fight quickly and cause serious damage. It is also a good idea to spawn a Sunderer or Galaxy here to avoid most of the fighting before you are able to get into a good position. If the enemy is pushed to the border of the Warpgate in an attempt to capture the continent, there are teleporters at the Warpgate that connect to the towers on the outskirts of the Warpgate. de:Warpgate Category:Strategy and Tactics Category:Facilities